


Sound of the Sirens

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean and Cas communicate, Dean and Cas moments, Dean gets hurt, F/M, Jealous Cas, M/M, Mention of Soulless Sam, Nobody is Dead, Sam Cas and Chloe work together, Season 13 supernatural, Self-Sacrificing Dean Winchester, chloe helps them, chloe knows the truth about lucifer, dean and lucifer become friends, dean and maze, jack and ella become friends, lucifer flirts with dean, lucifer/supernatural crossover, mention of Dean in hell, mention of Trixie and Dan, post season 4 lucifer, that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: When the boys steps into an alternate universe that is much like their own, they bump into a handsome devilish man. As Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker help the boys return home, they learn that the journey back is a bumpy one. Are they willing to risk it all?





	1. The devil you know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't what inspired this but here is a Lucifer x Supernatural crossover that absolutely nobody asked for. I always thought these characters would blend in well together so I wanted to give this a shot.  
> Just fyi, the story is primarily told from TFW's POV so we won't get to see all the shenanigans and the cases Lucifer's characters deal with.  
> Tell me if you enjoy it :)  
> -nethmi  
> .  
> .  
> I will be doing song recommendations for each chapter so for this chapter, this song just reminds me of Lucifer and Supernatural so much and it's also sort of the title of my story lmao: 
> 
> Sound off the Sirens - Sam Tinnesz

The rift in the universe glowed like a beacon for danger. Even though the pure existence of the Winchesters was enough to bring danger upon themselves, they were about to make things even worse. I mean who's surprised?

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack stared at the lustrous light ahead of them before Dean went "hmm I wonder what’s on the other side this time" and stepped into the golden light before Castiel could yell "Dean no!". And he was gone.

\--

Dean opened his eyes to a bustling street ahead of him. Castiel followed suit with Sam and Jack close behind him looking equally baffled and taken aback. Jack coughed and Sam patted him on the back.

 _"Los Angeles?"_ Dean asked confused.

"Dean, why are we in LA?" Sam asked worried and starting to panic. It was a replica of the Los Angeles they were all too familiar with.

"I have no idea but… I mean if we're really in LA, may as well enjoy ourselves am I right?" Dean chirped checking out the women walking down the street with their expensive bags, skinny polished legs, and their shimmering jewellery.

"Wait, Dean, we just stepped into a whole other world we know nothing about. Let's just be careful," Sam replied to which Castiel agreed. Dean huffed annoyed his delightful plans were crushed. Meanwhile, Jack watched as the tall, handsome man passed them. He fixed his suit with a blonde-haired lady strutted by his side. They squabbled and hurried down the sidewalk.

"Lucifer we can have this conversation later okay? We’re in the middle of a case so please focus," the woman said clearly very annoyed.

"Well alright then detective, ever the buzzkill," the man laughed.

Sam's head spun around at the sound of a very familiar name and his body froze. Lucifer?

Castiel made eye contact with the man as he strode right past them, sending a prickly shiver down Castiel's spine. The man frowned as though he was trying to figure out a puzzle, but quickly pulled his eyes and attention away.

After a moment of silence, Sam finally found his breath, "Guys what the hell? Lucifer? As in the devil? He's not serious?

"Oh come on, the Lucifer we know doesn't look that… handsome... He's probably just some rip-off. You know what LA is like. It's filled with fake ass people Sam," Dean chuffed rolling his eyes trying to convince himself albeit his racing heartbeat.

"But I felt something when he walked by me- like power was radiating off him and wait- you think he's _handsome?_ " Castiel broke off looking up and narrowing his eyes at Dean.

"Shut up Cas."

"Ok guys so let's just head back. We already have one Lucifer to deal with in our world and that's enough," Sam said turning around to find their little shining portal had now completely vanished into nothing. It wasn't there. They were stuck.

Dean looked at Sam with the 'are-you-shitting-me-right-now?" look.

"Goddamnit. Does anything ever go right for us?"

\--

After a heated argument between Sam and Dean, they decided to track down the Lucifer in this universe. If anyone were to know about alternative universes, it would be a supernatural being such as the devil himself. If he was the real deal.

Sam Dean, Castiel, and Jack entered the precinct. Sam and Jack had tracked down the detective's car to this building specifically. They found the same blonde-haired woman sitting at her desk buried knee-deep in stacks of paperwork.

"Oh come on detective! We can do the paperwork later!" The towering man whined.

"Lucifer, please. I have to file this paperwork and if you won't help, you should just go home," the woman replied trying to remain composed.

"Dean that's them," Castiel said pointing from Dean's shoulder. He nodded and they headed towards the detective's desk.

"Um excuse me hello. Are you Lucifer?" Sam asked very hesitantly.

The man stood up, fixed his expensive suit and held out a hand, "I am, indeed. Lucifer Morningstar at your service. How may I help you dashing lads?" Lucifer's eyes landed on Dean. Sam awkwardly shook Lucifer's hand trying his best not to flinch. Sam has had some harrowing and traumatizing experiences with their Lucifer that he would not like to re-visit.

"I didn't know the devil wore Prada," Dean muttered under his breath but Lucifer caught his snarky comment and smiled charmingly in return.

"Well, we-" Sam began but stopped when Lucifer held his hand up. His eyes were studying the angel. Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you?" Lucifer immediately asked his tone changing from light to dark.

"Lucifer, don't be rude," the detective hissed behind him pulling on his hand. Lucifer had suddenly gone stiff watching Castiel.

"You're an angel aren't you? But you're not from around here…" Lucifer said observantly. Dean watched the exchange between the devil and the angel.

"Jesus not here Lucifer," The detective sighed and grabbed his hand dragging him into a different room and indicating the boys to follow.

"Oh, how rude of me. This is my incredible partner, detective Chloe Decker, the very best of her kind," Lucifer said to which Chloe Decker nodded in return.

"Now where were we?" Lucifer said, his eyes glowing red momentarily.

\---

"So you're telling me you're from an alternate universe where you also have angels and demons and there's another version of… me?" Lucifer huffed, "I can't possibly allow this! There can only be ONE Lucifer, surely!"

The detective rolled her eyes at Lucifer before saying, "Well only a few months ago I didn't even know angels and demons even existed so is this _really_ a shock to you?"

"Fair point detective. So how can we possibly help?" Lucifer asked again eyeing Dean.

"Well, we figured since you're… you know Lucifer, you may know something about travelling between realities. We do know a spell that can create a door to our universe but we need archangel grace for it," Sam said watching them still unsure about all this. Lucifer was still Lucifer no matter which universe you were in. And anyone with a lick of sense will know not to trust the devil.

"Archangel what now?" Chloe asked wide-eyed.

"Angel grace is like our life force. It's what makes us who we are and gives us our... powers..." Castiel said watching Lucifer watch Dean. He didn't approve of the way Lucifer was eyeing Dean up and down with a shine in his eyes so he took a step towards Dean to make his point. Lucifer's eyes shifted to Castiel with a smirk coated over his face knowing full well what was happening.

"I don't know what world you come from but we don't have angel 'grace'" Lucifer quoted causing both Sam and Dean to groan dissatisfied.

"Then what do we do? I don't want to get stuck here, although this place does seem rather nice," Jack said gazing around the room.

"No no we have to find a way back to your world," the detective said pacing up and down the room as she does when she's over-thinking.

"Alright well how about we brainstorm? You don't have any world-ending issues to deal with back there right?" Lucifer asked to which Dean shrugged, "great! So you guys can stay here for a while. You guys can crash at mine... for a price." Lucifer teased wiggling his eyebrows. The detective stopped and sighed knowing Lucifer's childish ways.

"Name it," Sam said and then instantly regretting speaking out. He still didn't trust Lucifer.

"You, me, dinner," Lucifer said directly to Dean. Dean, completely thrown off, stuttered, "what?" Dean wanted to kick himself in the head, Dean Winchester doesn't stutter.

"Tonight. I'll take you out for dinner. My treat of course. I want to know more about this little world of yours," Lucifer said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Dean didn't know how to reply to that.

Sam nudged him with a massive sigh of relief going, "just do it." It's just dinner.

"Alright fine. But tomorrow we get straight back to work," the older Winchester said with a growl as he left the room.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Dean complained putting on his 2nd layer of clothing. Sam laughed behind him as he and Jack started rummaging through Lucifer's old book collection. Cas approached him worried and uneasy,

"Dean be careful. This is Lucifer remember? He might be charming but he's still the devil."

"Don't worry Cas, I'll be back soon," Dean said giving his friend a good ol' slap in the back before leaving.


	2. A dinner fit for a king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chapter because the way the music slowly builds up from calm into absolute chaos is literally what happens in this chapter:
> 
> The Night King (GoT)- Ramin Djawadi

"Ah, Dean! You made it!" Lucifer said standing outside the door with a friendly smile.

"I feel extremely under-dressed," Dean said looking at the fancy restaurant they were about to dine in and then looking down as his worn-out boots, his old jacket and stained jeans. Lucifer held opened the door for him.

"Oh no, you look lovely! Come on in," Lucifer led them inside and they took their seats.

"Why did you wanna have dinner with me anyways? Thought you would go for the angel," Dean said light-heartedly but he was genuinely curious and scared out of his fucking pants.

"You're a dashing lad and you seem... interesting. But needless to worry, I'll keep my distance. I know your delightful little angel wouldn't be too please if I laid a hand on you," Lucifer said, again, teasing with a suspicious smirk plastered over his face. Dean thought about those words for a bit but decided to just drop it. The devil and the hunter had a delicious dinner, with Lucifer asking the most unusual questions down to the last detail- he was very thorough. Dean was careful not to reveal too much or anything important that could put his family and his world at risk. Like Sam said before, one Lucifer was enough.

"So this boy Jack, he's your _Lucifer's son_? You all lead such fun lives," Lucifer said taking a swing at his drink.

"If by fun you mean nearly causing the end of the world, TWICE, then yeah it's brilliant!" Dean said sarcastically as he chugged down his drink.

Lucifer laughed, "I can see why the angel is so attached to you- you're a joy to be around."

"Well that's a first," Dean murmured, "most people just say 'piss off'" Lucifer laughed and sat back into his chair. He kept his eyes firmly on Dean watching and analyzing all his movements, down to the way he continued to drink like he was about to face the end of reality (which nearly happened once… or maybe twice).

  
\--

  
When they were finished Lucifer paid for their meals and escorted Dean out the restaurant.

"Man, that was pretty good. I usually just have a beer and burger for dinner," Dean muttered.

The city was unexpectedly quiet and calm. Lucifer was about to order a taxi back when a man at the other side of the street yelled out his name, "LUCIFER!"

Lucifer turned around chirpily, "oh brilliant. A fan!" But he quickly realised this was no fan at all. It was quite the opposite in fact.  
The man, short and scrappy, held a gun that was pointed at Lucifer.

"Oh, bloody hell you again. We've been through this Jacob! I will not do you any more favours, that's not how this works!" Lucifer yelled casually but received a bullet to the chest as a reply. He swore under his breath, taking note to cover Dean from danger and imminent death.

"Holy shit," Dean said behind him immediately pulling out the backup knife he carried out for emergencies. Dean watched as the bullet just fell to the floor with a clang leaving Lucifer unharmed.

Lucifer, now pissed and annoyed, clenched his fists together, "Dean you stay here. I've got some unfinished business to take care of." And with that Lucifer quickly crossed the small street to the man, grabbed and bent his gun upwards which then rendered useless and sent a punch flying to his bearded jaw.

All the while Dean saw another man racing towards him on his side of the sidewalk and his instincts instantly kicked in. Dean swung the knife expertly, leaving a small scar on the stranger's arm. He kicked the man in the groin, grabbed his arm, twisted it back and pinned him to the ground. A few people around them cried and gasped in shock.

"Oh, you're good. Let him go," Lucifer said fixing his suit. Dean let go and handed the man to Lucifer who said a couple of nasty words to make sure he wasn't trailed and attacked again. Both men completely shrivelled, sprinted away fearfully. Lucifer finally ordered that cab back to Lux while Dean scrubbed off some blood on his face.

"Damnit, Cas is not gonna like this," he grumbled rolling his eyes.

  
\--

  
The two men arrived back at Lucifer's place with Dean going, "still can't believe you own this entire place dude."

Sam looked up from his current book and saw Dean looking flustered,

"Um Dean, what happened?" Castiel and Jack who were admiring the view from the balcony turned to find Lucifer pouring them drinks.

"Dean I thought you two were going out for dinner?" Cas asked narrowing his eyes peering at Dean's cut on his forehead.

Dean sighed, "we did and we may have gotten into a fight. But for a change, this one wasn’t my fault."

"Guilty," Lucifer chirped from the corner. Cas shook his head in disappointment and went over to Dean. He pressed two fingers onto Dean's forehead healing his cuts instantly.

"I told you to be careful, Dean," Cas said quietly.

"And I was, Cas. I know you don't trust him, I don't either, but let's give the guy a chance okay?" Dean replied calmly.

Lucifer watched intrigued by their complicated relationship.

"Alright everyone, help me with the books," Sam broke the silence to receive a "hell no" from Dean who went to grab another drink.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets a super cool forensic scientist and gets overly excited over a bunch of gruesome pictures. Dean meets a badass chick in leather and boots who can kick his ass any time of any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter song recommendation, because this song is fun and weird as is this chapter:
> 
> Hobo Rocket- Barns Courtney

The sunrise was always spectacular from Lucifer's balcony and Jack stood by the edge admiring the view ahead of him. Castiel was buried knee-deep in books, flipping through one page after another. Neither Sam nor Cas or even Jack had found a way to create the portal to go back home.

Dean woke up first, got ready and entered the living area. He went over to Lucifer's coffee maker and brewed himself a cup because he simply couldn't function until he had his morning cup.

"Found anything yet?" Dean asked, taking small sips with his eyes shut, savouring the taste.

"Nothing yet. There's nothing here that even _remotely_ mentions other universes," Cas said slamming the book shut out of frustration. Dean leaned on Lucifer's piano watching Cas get up and move around stretching his arms.

The elevator door opened and Lucifer strolled in wearing his red velvet robe, "good morning lads. Slept well I presume?" Dean huffed.

"Do you have any food here?" Jack asked entering the room and Lucifer beamed, "Of course!"

While Lucifer gave Jack some leftover pasta from a few nights ago, Cas walked over to Dean.

"Dean, I don't know how we can get out of here," Dean was all too familiar with Castiel's "I-need-10-years-of-sleep" look.  
  
"We'll figure it out Cas, we always do. Anyways what's the rush? It's pretty nice over here. No apocalypse hanging over our heads," Dean sighed. _And thank God for that,_ he added in his head. Cas gloomed, watching his adoptive son laugh with Lucifer.

Lucifer turned around to face them and clapped his hands together.

"Alright! So I was thinking maybe you guys can join the detective and myself today. Solve a mystery and perhaps find the answer to your mystery as well. What do you say?" Lucifer asked smiling widely.

"Absolutely not-"

"Oh hell yes-" Cas and Dean answered simultaneously.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Lucifer chirped.

"No we have more pressing matters to attend to, thank you," Cas snapped bitterly and stared at Lucifer daring him to try anything else. The ruckus woke Sam up who sloppily entered the scene half asleep. His hands ruffled through his hair yawning.

"Cas hey-" Dean started softly but stopped when Cas held up a hand indicating him to shut up so he did just that.

"You guys can go ahead on your little adventure but I'm going to do more research," Cas said and Sam agreed out of nowhere. Jack asked if he could join Lucifer and Dean, much to Castiel's annoyance. Lucifer quickly and hurriedly got ready and they were ready to go, "come on chaps."

"Wait a sec," Dean said as he rushed up to Cas and whispered in his ear, "Call me if you find anything okay? And I'll do the same."

Cas looked up, "look after Jack and don't get into trouble. I say that for both of you. If anything happens to Jack, that's on you," Dean nodded firmly. Dean fucked around a lot and enjoyed having fun but when it came to their son or anything serious, he straight up just shut his mouth and did his work. He might seem unbothered half the time, but he was a father and he had a responsibility to look after Jack.

  
\--

  
Dean, Jack and Lucifer entered the precinct with Lucifer chanting "GOOD MORNING" to everyone he saw. Chloe Decker was on the phone when she saw Lucifer and hung up, "you're bringing them along?"

"Yeah, why not? The more the merrier right?" Lucifer replied. The detective sighed fully knowing there was no way out of this. She explained the case to Lucifer and Dean but Jack got distracted and started wondering around the precinct like a lost child. He opened the door to a different room filled with science equipment including microscopes, test tubes, flasks, and even Petri dishes. There was a young girl with dark black hair and a graphic tee flipping through the paperwork. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you," Jack said backing away.

"No, it's okay. I haven't seen you around here. I'm Ella!" The girl grinned extending her hand.

"I'm Jack. My dad and I are working with Lucifer for a few days," he said enthusiastically shaking Ella's hand.

"Oh, is that your dad out there?" She said looking through the glass planes.

"One of them yes," Jack replied, "what's in his brain?" Jack squirmed at the pictures from the crime scene. There was a dead body with insects slithering out of his brain.

"They're maggots. We use insects to determine the time of death," Ella said showing Jack more pictures. Jack's eyes went wide as he went through the pictures he knew he probably wasn't allowed to see.

"That's disgusting but... cool!" Jack bounced up and down, "can I see some more?"

Ella's eyes sparkled with excitement, "oh I'm so glad you asked."

  
\--

Dean was talking to Lucifer and the detective about how Chloe found out about the supernatural by seeing Lucifer's devil face and how that staggered her. Dean, ever the curious cat, asked if he could see the devil face too and Lucifer grinned mischievously, pulling him to the darkened corner of the precinct. His face shifted to the gravelly, bumpy red shrivelled skin and changed back.

"Holy shit, dude, that's awesome!" Dean said excitedly.

"You're not afraid?" Lucifer asked, surprised for the first time.

"No man, that was so badass. You have gotta teach me how to do that," Dean snorted.

When they walked back to see the detective, Dean bumped into a stunning, dark-skinned woman wearing a black leather jacket over her top with matching boots. 

"Chloe!" She yelled scanning the room for the detective trying to get past Dean.

"Maze my dear, this is Dean," Lucifer preceded seizing Maze by her shoulders, "He's, uh, he's from an alternate universe. Dean, this is my friend Maze."

"Alternate universe?" Maze asked directing her attention to Dean, "that's bullshit."

"I wish. It's a long story anyway. Lovely to meet you Maze," Dean said putting on his best charming smile.

"Maze is a demon," Lucifer said plainly.

"Oh… of course, I mean typically," Dean replied unfazed. Maze stared at him like she was trying to send silent daggers with her bare eyes.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Maze?" Lucifer asked watching her still seeking the room.

"I'm here to pick up Chloe. Where is she?" Maze asked scratching and pulling at a small slowly bleeding wound on her arm that Dean noticed only now.

Dean reached forward, pointing, "Oh shit you're hurt." He was about to hold her right arm and help but Maze pulled back defensively.

"Touch me and I'll gouge your eyes out," She threatened him. Lucifer grinned and pulled Maze back who was still eyeing Dean sceptically.

Meanwhile, Dean held his hands up as a form of surrender. Just then, Chloe Decker strutted over to Lucifer wearing her black coat over her white blouse, "Maze you ready?" to which Maze nodded.

"Wait, where are you ladies off to?" Lucifer asked quickly.

"Trixie's teacher called, she got into trouble and Maze is dropping me off at her school. I handed the case over to Dan to handle it so if you want, you can work with him. But Lucifer, please play nice," Chloe said checking her phone unbothered to remove the strand of hair that fell over her face.

"Oh, the little snitch has finally gone and gotten herself in trouble huh?" Lucifer smirked causing Maze to smack Lucifer's head before hauling Chloe out with her.

"So what now?" Dean asked a little lost in this new environment.

Lucifer glanced around searching, "where's your kid?" Dean felt his heart drop for a second as he called out for Jack.

To his amusement and relief, Jack was in a deep conversation with the police department's forensic scientist. Lucifer and Dean popped their heads into the room to find a girl with flowy black hair eagerly chattering.

"Hey kid, we gotta go," Dean said waving at the girl, Ella.

"Oh hey! Ella, this is my dad, Dean. Dean this is their forensic scientist, Ella," Jack introduced him with a smile.

"You look _way_ too young to be his dad, to be honest- but like- no disrespect or whatever- you know- what I mean is that you look great! Annndddd I'm going to shut up now," Ella stammered, going fully red in the face.

Lucifer howled with laughter behind Dean, "Ms Lopez, you're pinning yourself into a corner here, careful now..." Ella's face went a deeper colour of crimson and she apologized.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "It's alright Ella. It's- complicated but Jack is my adopted son."

Ella muttered a small "I figured." She excused herself leaving Dean and Jack with Lucifer who suggested they should go out for lunch, again his treat and get some food for Sam and Cas back at his apartment. Dean was a little hesitant but agreed and they headed off in Lucifer's gorgeous black 1961 Corvette.


	4. Man on a Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chapter:
> 
>   
> Incredible- Oh The Larceny

Dean, Jack and Lucifer entered the nearest burger joint they could find. A few heads turned to admire Lucifer in his suit and Dean realized his new feathered friend was extremely over-dressed. They took a seat at the booths with Jack sliding in next to Dean and Lucifer sitting opposite the both of them. Jack was flipping through the menu asking what a kid's special. Lucifer explained and then Jack proceeded to ask why Lucifer wasn't out solving cases with Chloe and Lucifer just replied with "she assigned detective _douche_ onto the case and I would much rather hang out with you guys than _him_." Jack laughed which made Dean smile fondly. Dean knew he couldn't wait any longer so he closed his menu and glanced up.

"Lucifer, man I gotta say, that Corvette of yours is a real beauty," Dean grinned geeking out.

"Oh thank you! I wasn't aware you knew your cars," Lucifer replied looking up from his menu, "what's yours?"

Dean's stupid grin grew even more as he said, "a 1967 Chevy Impala."

Lucifer's eyes sparkled as he gasped over-dramatically, "Finally someone who's got _taste_. She's back in your world?"

"Yes, she is. I hope she's okay," Dean calmed down from his fan frantic geeking episode.

Jack asked them to order a kid's meal for him and hurried off to the restroom nearly tripping over his own feet.   
  
"You've got a good kid over there," Lucifer said eyes trailing Jack, "I would have thought he would be more menacing and well, devilish."  
  
Dean softly smiled to himself, "Yeah, we thought the same thing but he inherited more of Cas's traits than our Lucifer- and thank god for that."

"So what I'm getting from this is that Castiel and yourself are Jack's parents?" Lucifer asked closing the menu. A waiter came by asking for their orders. Dean ordered his usual and while Lucifer was tempted to try one of their daily specials. The waiter scribbled their order down giving Lucifer an ominous look before leaving.

"Yeah pretty much. I used to hate the kid because I mean when you say Lucifer's son you don't tend to think rainbows and sunshine, you know? But Cas trusted him with his life and hell, I trust Cas. He turned out to be alright," Dean looked down his smile fading. Castiel's death when Jack was born was still one of the worst memories he had stored in all the trauma in his mind.

"And Sam, you two are rather close for brothers," Lucifer said objectively. Their drinks arrived- 2 glasses of water for Lucifer and Jack and one cup of coffee for Dean. Dean would rather die before having a glass of water. 

Dean huffed, "he's a pain in the ass sometimes but he's my brother and I would take a fucking bullet for him."

Lucifer nodded in awe, remembering how he nearly took a bullet for Chloe or rather when Chloe put a bullet in HIM.

"Anyways man what's going on with you and the detective? You guys together?" Dean asked sipping his coffee slowly, careful not to burn his mouth.

Lucifer almost choked on his water, "We- uh- it's complicated…" Dean frowned giving him the _'complicated-my-ass'_ look.

"I could ask the same thing about you and Castiel," Lucifer said openly, throwing the same dilemma right back at Dean.

Now it was Dean who made a muffled inaudible noise, "We- _what?_ "

Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "oh come on Dean! I'm not blind. I noticed how you two look at each other when you think the other isn't watching. And not to mention, Castiel gets _extremely_ protective over you." Dean felt a massive knot tie in his throat and stomach and suddenly swallowing down his saliva became a challenge in itself.

"Cas and I are just friends- that's it."

Jack arrived and plonked himself down next to Dean, "so what are we talking about?"

Dean and Lucifer made eye contact for a split second before Lucifer continued, "Dean was just explaining the final season of Game of Thrones."

  
\--

  
Meanwhile, Sam and Cas were going through the 2nd set of supernatural mythology and it was driving Sam up the fucking walls.

"I'm going to kill Dean when he gets back. We're here breaking our necks and he's chilling with Lucifer," Sam snapped hurling the book shut and pushing it to the side out of his peripheral vision. He covered his eyes with his hands and dragged them across his face. Usually, Sam didn't mind doing research; he found it interesting and although he would never dare admit it to Dean, sometimes even _fun_. But he was extensively trying to find a solution to something damn near impossible and his frustration only continued to build inside.

"Sam, why don't you go out and get some food? You must be hungry," Cas said watching Sam, concern written all over his face.

Sam stood up and stretched, "you're right. I'll leave in a bit. How are you holding up Cas? All of this with Lucifer, it can't be easy for you either."

Sam waited until Cas brought his eyes up to meet Sam's. Cas also shut the book he was reading and sighed.

"I hate it. I know this Lucifer is different but after everything we've been through, it's all too much. I'm tired, Sam. I just want to go home," Cas said with sad eyes to which Sam nodded in agreement. His phone on the table rang unexpectedly and Sam picked it up on the 2nd ring thinking it was Dean.

"Hey Dean," Sam answered.

"Sam, it's Chloe. Chloe Decker," the voice answered from the other side. Cas watched Sam as his expression changed from annoyed to surprised.  
  
"Oh hey! How did you get my number?" Sam asked walking around the table to get his muscles working again. 

"Your brother gave it to me. Anyway, Sam, I have this friend called Maze who's a demon- don't ask- but I told her about your situation. She told me to tell you to check out this book called, _'The Hidden Reality'_ by Brian Greene. I think I saw that book on Lucifer's shelves one day so you might wanna just check that out," Chloe said speaking increasingly faster.

Sam grabbed Cas's phone, opened notes and typed out the book and author quickly before the information sprinted out of his short term memory slot. Cas snatched his phone back and looked at the note, tilting his head confused.

"Thanks a lot, Chloe. You're all good?" Sam asked, noticing the panic in her voice.

"Yeah, I just got a text from Dan saying he's going after this serial killer. I gotta go Sam, but good luck!" She said.

Sam smiled to himself, "right back at you. See you around!"

He hung up to find Cas on the phone with a raised voice.

"No, it's okay Sam is going out to get some food now, he needs the break... No Dean… Yes, just get something small for me… Okay, I'll see you soon," and he hung up.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Dean and Jack are going to return soon but you should still go out and get some fresh air. What's this that you typed into my phone?" Cas asked opening his notes page back up. Sam explained what Chloe said and they both started searching Lucifer's rack of old lore books.  
Sam finally found the one they were looking for and almost cried with happiness and pain looking at the size of the book.

"It's fucking huge but at least it's in English," he muttered holding it in both hands.

"Alright, I'll get started on this but I need a drink first," Cas sighed going to Lucifer's array of drinks and poured himself some whiskey. After a few minutes, Sam left leaving Cas alone to hit the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Trivia: The Hidden Reality by Brian Greene is an actual real book about parallel universes that explores the multiverse theory. I haven't read it bc I ain't got the brains for quantum physics but if that's your lane, check it out; it sounds cool :)  
> I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far!  
> -nethmi


	5. Truth leaves scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chapter: 
> 
> Dream on- Aerosmith

Dean arrived at Lux with Jack and found Cas with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Cas looked up with drooping eyes, "finally."

"Sam's gone?" To which Cas nodded.

"Alright Cas, go get some rest. Here, have some food," he threw the paper bag to Cas, "I'll take over."

Dean seized the heavy book the angel had set in front of him, "Jack, you can get started on the others." Jack nodded pulling out a book from the shelf. Dean sat opposite his angel friend.

"Where's Lucifer?" Castiel asked, curiously.

"Oh, he went off to find his friend, Maze. She's a demon," Dean said opening the first page.

 _"Demon?"_ Cas and Jack asked simultaneously. Dean forgot that Jack had not met Maze back at the precinct. Cas's eyes flared at Dean.

Dean looked up asking Cas to pass his drink over to him, "yeah she's hot. I mean, she's not like our demon bunch- she's cool." Cas rolled his eyes pushing the glass towards his friend. Cas got a bit of rest and decided to head out for a bit, leaving Dean and Jack to research anything rift-related.

  
\--

  
After a few minutes of burning eyes and brain cells, Dean yelped. Jack spiked his head up worried, only to find Dean beaming like a madman.

"I got it! I found the fucking spell!" He threw punches into the air.

"What is it, Dean? Where is it?" Jack asked, quickly getting up and scooting his way over to Dean. Dean pointed at the text in front of him.

"Basically to summarise, it's the same fucking spell. But kid, you know how we use Archangel grace for the spell, right? Well here, it says you can use some of the human soul to kick start the spell," Dean said, his excitement slowly coming to a stop.

Jack frowned, "the human soul? But that's impossible… _isn't it?_ "

"I don't know, Jack. But hey, if anyone can figure this shit out, it's us," Dean said matter-of-factly, "Call Cas and Sam and tell them to get their asses over here NOW." Jack nodded and began calling Sam first.

Just then, the bell rang out and Lucifer stepped out from the elevator, "So, Maze decided to skip out on all the fun because all this interdimensional mystery-solving was too much for her- Oh, you seem happy." Lucifer smiled when he saw Dean grinning from ear to ear.

"Damn straight, I am. We figured out how to get back, well, kind of.." He trailed off.

"Oh, well let's hear it then!" Lucifer said and Dean explained the spell in the simplest way he could. Lucifer looked bewildered," the human soul? There's no way…"

Dean shrugged, "Cas will probably have some answers. At least, I hope so."

"They're on the way!" Jack yelled walking back from the balcony stuffing his phone back into his jeans.

  
\--

  
Castiel and Sam entered the apartment swiftly; Cas almost jogging to keep up with Sam's long legs.

"Dean!" Sam boomed, his voice reverberating.

"Yeah, Sammy, Cas. You're both here, great. So we figured out the spell," Dean said. Sam and Cas stood side by side, Sam with his hands crossed across his chest.

"Well?" He asked.

"So, it's the same spell, same ingredients and all, but instead of archangel grace, we use the human soul," Dean summarized.

After a moment of silence, Sam shook his head, "You're out of your mind, Dean."

"Oh, I'm dead serious," He said and turned to Cas, "Cas, is it possible to... maybe, extract the human soul? It sounds insane but I mean after everything we've been through lately, I wouldn't be surprised if we manage to pull this off."

Castiel looked at Dean dead in the eye, "Yes."

Lucifer choked on his glass of bourbon and Jack nearly tripped over the edge of the carpet. Both of them looked up at the same time.

 _"What?"_ They both said simultaneously.

"Yes, you can extract the human soul or at least a small piece of it. Well, not you. But angels can," Castiel replied, biting his lips tensely.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me right now?" Dean huffed looking from Sam to Cas and back.

"No, I am not Dean."

"Wait so- wait- how?" Sam stammered with his mouth hanging open.

Castiel turned to Sam, "Sam, remember when you came back from hell without your soul and the way I found out you were soulless?"

"Yeah, you reached into my body and started searching for my soul. Shit, dude, that hurt," Sam said.

"Yes, that. I can do that and extract a small piece of the human soul that we will require for the spell." Cas said nodding.

  
  
After a beat, Lucifer slowly went, "You guys are out of your god damn minds." with the most baffled expression on his face. Lucifer and Jack made eye contact for a split second before Jack turned away.

Castiel ignored his comment and continued, "it will hurt a lot, probably even more pain than what you felt, Sam. And it will take some time to heal but it is possible."

Sam, Dean and Jack remained quiet trying to absorb the information being thrown at them. Dean turned around scratching his head, pacing back and forth nervously.

"Of course, Jack and I can't volunteer and neither can Lucifer because we are celestial beings, so it will have to be either you or Dean," the angel said shifting looks between the two Winchester brothers.

"I'll do it, without a question," Dean said almost immediately, his head spinning to look at Sam.

"Dean, wait-" Sam said holding his arm out as if to physically stop him from being a little self-sacrificing shit.

"Sammy, let me do this," Dean said sternly but his eyes were pleading.

Castiel looked more hesitant.

"What's that look for Cas?" Sam asked noticing how Cas went suddenly quiet.

"Well… I think Dean is right this time. Sam, your soul has already been through so much torment from when it was in the cage. I wouldn't advise you to go through with this…" Cas said and after a pause, he continued, "But I wouldn't advise Dean either."

"Why is that?" Jack asked, standing a bit away from them. Cas remained quiet refusing to answer. There was still so much Sam and Dean didn't know.

"Cas?" Dean asked trying to meet the angel's ocean blue eyes.

Castiel sighed gazing back. He couldn't refuse Dean, "When you were in hell, I- well I repaired your soul and put you back together. I'm afraid that if I try to perform this procedure on you… that it will break you," Castiel said staring intensely at Dean.

"Cas, I'll be fine, you know me," Dean said casually knowing full well Lucifer was watching the whole scene unwind.

"This is different. I know it's been around 10 years now, but the human soul is fragile and takes a long time to repair, especially after the suffering you went through in hell. I put your soul together using my grace but if I try to meddle with it again, I'm afraid it'll all collapse."

Dean took a long breath.

"And what happens if it… collapses?" Jack asked, breaking the crisp silence.

After a while, Castiel replied, "well... with the amount of pain you suffered, you'll probably lose your mind or... die."

They all remained silent because nobody knew what to say.

"We're not taking this risk," Sam said his voice shaking, only slightly but it was still enough for Dean to pick up on.

"That's not for you to decide, Sammy."

  
\--

  
That night the moon was full and bright. Dean stared out the balcony gazing out at city lights below them. LA was beautiful but even more so during the night when the city was alive and thriving.

"Hey, Cas."

Dean didn't need to even look up to know it was the angel who walked towards him. He shifted his weight onto his right leg, leaning on the glass edge.

"Dean... about tomorrow-" Cas started but Dean cut him off.

"I'm doing it."

"But you-"

"Cas, I'm doing this. I'm sure as hell not letting Sammy go through with it if it means putting his life at risk," Dean said quietly.

"And what if it's putting your life at risk?" Cas asked studying Dean carefully.

"I don't matter, Cas." It was a simple sentence but it hit Castiel like a shit-ton of bricks.

He was almost inaudible when he replied, "You matter to me."

Now it was Dean's turn to feel the impending weight of guilt crush him. Dean turned to find that Cas was already staring at him, troubled

"I can get through this, Cas. No matter what happens I'll fight through it. If I break or go out of my damn mind, I- I trust you'll know what to do," Dean replied. Dean wanted to kick himself for being a stuttering mess but he couldn't help it when Cas was looking at him like that with his sad blue eyes.

Cas shook his head, furiously.

"Cas, remember what I told you when I had the Mark of Cain? If I go fucking nuts, you have to take me out- smite me, put a fucking bullet in my head, I don’t care, " Dean said, keeping his eye contact steady and sure.

"Dean, _I can't,_ " Cas said. Dean closed his eyes because the voice of Cas begging (and not in a sexy way) was too much.

"I know. But you'll have to. Unless I die before that," Dean said. Cas didn't reply, his voice was stuck in his throat.

"Cas, I know this is hard for you, but you have to promise me. Sam doesn't have what it takes, and Jack doesn't need that kind of trauma in his head. It _has_ to be you," Dean was slow and careful. He hated that they even had to have this talk, but Dean trusted Cas to do the right thing.

After a beat, the angel muttered, "Okay, I promise. I just wish there was another way."

Dean gazed back down at his hands, his fingers fiddling together as if he didn't know what else to do with them.

"Cas, just- if anything does happen to me, look after Sam and Jack yeah?" Dean said pulling away from the glass and straightening his back. His eyes found Cas, the way they always do. It was like his eyes were fucking magnetized to Cas's or something; he just couldn't stop it.

"Of course, Dean. But you're going to be fine." Castiel said. He didn't know whether he was trying to convince Dean or himself at this point.

Dean smiled softly, "sure."

Cas nodded and left Dean to his thoughts, which was never a good thing.

Dean looked at the place the angel had been standing only a few minutes ago.

_Shit._


	6. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will overcome  
> And I refuse to run  
> I'm gonna fight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chapter, because the whole meaning behind the song is about fighting back and pushing through the pain:
> 
> Fight For My Survival- The Phantoms

**< 2 days later>**

  
2 days passed by since they found out how to open the portal using the human soul. Neither Sam nor Dean brought up the topic of who was going to risk their life this time but instead, the group set out to collect the rest of the ingredients: the Seal of Solomon, the fruit from the tree of life, and the blood of the Most Holy Man (this was the most difficult to find because nobody knew where to even start looking... up until Chloe Decker stormed into the room with a gigantic book).  
Lucifer called upon his brother Amenadiel to travel using his wings and retrieve the fruit from the tree of life, Cas and Jack split up to search for the Seal of Solomon while Sam and Dean went to find the Most Holy Man.

Sam and Dean worked best together than apart but finding the Most Holy Man was not easy. Dean got frustrated quickly, and they ran into a vampire nest on the way. This didn't reside well with Dean, who just wanted to retrieve the blood and return home but Sam was persistent that they hunt the vampires. Their hunt ended faster than either of them had anticipated but was grateful for.  
Once they got the blood, they were on their way home, when Sam started making small talk which Dean sometimes detested.  
_The kid won't shut up,_ he thought.

"So, how are you holding up?" Sam asked.

Dean scowled and muttered, "well I'm driving this crappy car, so you tell me."

Sam smiled to himself, knowing how much Dean missed Baby.

"What's going on with you and Cas, huh?" Sam asked directly. It was an unexpected change in the topic.

Dean slammed his hands on the wheel, pissed off, " _I swear to God_ , the next person who asks me that won't be leaving without a bloody nose and I ain't even kidding. Nothing is going on, Sam."

"Yeah, but Cas seems a little more on edge these days. I don't think he likes how much you've been hanging out with Lucifer," Sam said very carefully, afraid he was stepping on a time bomb.

"Cas isn't my mother."

"But he's your friend. And he cares about you. I'm sure he just wants you to be safe. What have you told Lucifer, anyway?" Sam asked, watching Dean clench his left fist.

"Nothing that's gonna put us, or our world, in danger, alright? Calm your panties, little brother," Dean snapped back.

"Alright, I'm just checking. So about tomorrow-" Sam started but Dean, almost immediately, cut him off.

"No, close your trap. We'll talk about that tomorrow."

Dean knew, there was no way in seven hells, that he was letting his brother risk his life so he didn't want to bring it up again. They would talk it out the next day.

  
_It was the next day._

  
The sun usually rose high and mighty in LA but today, it was gloomy and quiet, much like how Sam felt.

"Guys, we need to talk about this," Sam said entering the room to find his brother and the angel missing. Lucifer had just said a hilarious joke to Jack and they were both laughing, with tears seeping through their eyes.

Dean and Cas were nowhere to be seen. The sun was finally peeking from the horizon and light poured into the room through the open balcony.

"Alright, but where are the rest of them?" Lucifer asked passing the leftover pizza from last night over to Jack. Jack thanked him and grabbed a slice stuffing it in his face.

"Pizza for breakfast? _Seriously?_ " Sam, the health freak (as Dean would call him), complained. Jack stopped eating and looked at Sam with puppy dog eyes. Sam rolled his eyes and muttered a small "okay, just this once".

Dean and Cas walked out of the elevator. Cas looked disheartened.

"Hey, Sammy. Cas and I talked it out. I'm doing this," he said coming to a stop in front of his brother.

Dean could see and feel the anger rising inside Sam, "you talked about this without me?" Sam looked at Cas and then back at Dean, feeling betrayed by them both.

"Sam-"

"Dean, please, I can do this," Sam cut off Cas and pleaded with Dean.

Dean shook his head, "I know you can. You're strong and more than capable. But we need to play our cards right here. My soul has gone through less shit than yours, I'll be fine," Dean said.

Lucifer was leaning against his grand piano murmuring, "are they always this self-destructive?" to Jack who nodded in return.

"But Cas said-"

"Sam, you were in the cage with Lucifer - our Lucifer- and Michael for YEARS. That's not something you can recover from easily. I don't like this any more than you do, trust me. But you _know_ that I would never hurt Dean," Cas said, stepping forward and staring down Sam until he gave in.

"I hate this," grumbled Sam.

"Me too," both Cas and Dean said simultaneously.

"So, then what's the plan?" Jack asked Cas. Sam stepped back to allow Jack and Lucifer into their conversation.

"I will reach into Dean and pull out a small piece of his soul," Cas said.

"It's that easy?" Lucifer asked, frowning.

"It's not easy. It's more of an art than science and I need to make sure I do minimum damage," Cas sighed. He looked at Dean who pursed his lips, ready to shit his pants there and then.

"And you trust this angel enough to put your life at risk?" Lucifer asked.

Dean, without wavering, nodded, "I do."

  
\--

  
"Wait, how much will this hurt?" Dean asked, laying himself down on Lucifer's extremely comfortable and soft couch.

"Like a bitch," Cas said, sitting directly across from Dean on a plastic chair.

"Wow, honest much Cas?" Dean rolled his eyes and got comfortable.

"And this is... safe?" Lucifer asked with his arms crossed. He didn't like this plan any more than any of them did but he was still intrigued. Humans were so much more interesting than any of the shit he had seen in hell, or even up in heaven.

Cas hesitated, "not completely, but we have no other choice." Sam shuffled under his feet.

"I'll be fine," Dean said, replying to Lucifer but his gaze was on Cas. There were little butterflies that erupted in Castiel's stomach. Cas rolled up his sleeves, prepping.

"Dean-" Cas said, halting.

"Damnit Cas, just do it," Dean shot back.

Cas took a breath and just let his right hand enter Dean's body to reach this soul within him. There was an excruciating bright light where Cas's hand met Dean's body. Dean screamed in excruciating pain. Cas noticed Dean was starting to move about, subconsciously trying to get rid of the pain, so Sam and Jack helped hold him down onto the couch. Dean was still crying out, so to ease his pain a little, Cas took Dean's hand in his. He very gently drew small circles on the back of Dean's hand. Cas read online that it was a way to calm the other person, to reassure them.  
The screaming died down a little- but only a little. Dean, whether he knew it or not, squeezed Castiel's hand back almost cutting the blood circulation.

After a while, Cas pulled his hand back and along with it, a blue glimmering light. Dean gasped when Cas released him. His head fell back to the couch with his eyes sealed. Dean's grip on the angel's hand loosened, allowing Cas to pull away. Jack helped Cas put the little piece of the soul into a small bottle and closed the bottle tightly. Cas turned his attention right back to Dean, and for a split second, he thought Dean had stopped breathing.

"Dean?" Cas said holding Dean's face in his hands delicately. He made sure the hunter was alive and well. He felt a pulse at the side of Dean's neck.

"Is he..." Sam trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"He's alive but he's weak. His body is completely disorientated and mangled. I can help him kick start the healing process, but the rest is up to him," Cas said and started working his angel mojo to help heal Dean. After Cas did his bit, he retreated.

"This is the craziest shit I have ever witnessed," Lucifer said sipping his drink.

"And you were king of hell," Jack smirked at him, trying to lighten the mood. Lucifer patted Jack's back lightly snickering and went over to the other couch.

Cas's attention was only on Dean, silently praying he would wake up.  
And just then, Dean stirred and very slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, thank God!" Sam said.

"You lot use my father's name too? Unbelievable," Lucifer huffed, rolling his eyes.

Jack frowned in confusion but focused on Dean, "he's okay."

"Dean, hey, can you hear me?" Cas said, taking Dean's hand in his without even thinking about what he was doing.

"Cas, did you... did you get it?" Dean muttered ushering the words out. Cas nodded and Dean smiled in relief.

"God, my head is about to fucking explode. I'm gonna need 10 bottles of beer after this," He said, slowly regaining his strength.

"You and me both sister," Lucifer said. Dean noticed how Cas was still holding his hand but he didn't complain because you know what, he kind of enjoyed it. Maybe it was his exhausted brain talking, but he _really_ liked the way Cas's fingers perfectly intertwined with his. Castiel's hand was rough from all the thousands of years he had spent scavenging around the Earth, but it was still gentle all the same.

"So, we have everything we need to open the portal?" Dean asked, looking at his brother.

"Yes, we do." Dean saw the stress and worry behind Sam's eyes.  
_Sammy, you look like crap,_ Dean thought.

Lucifer, Jack and Sam left to give Dean some time to regain his strength but Cas remained by his side.

  
\--

  
"Is my soul still intact?" Dean asked. Cas pushed the chair away and sat next to Dean on the couch. He didn't bother leaving any space between them the way he normally would.

"Yes, or else you would not be able to form words right now. I was afraid I would hurt you," Cas said slowly. He put his left arm on the back pillows so that it was behind Dean.

"Well, you know what I'm like- tough as a rock," Dean said, still extremely tired and out of it.

"Yes, I do. But you're human after all. I had sworn I would never touch your soul after I put it back together when you were in hell. But I guess circumstances change," Cas said equally tired.

"Wait, you _what?_ " Dean asked, suddenly picking up on the conversation.

"Nevermind, that's a whole different conversation for another day. You need to rest, Dean," Cas told him.

"Hell yes, I do. But I wanna ask, what did my soul feel like? Do souls even feel like anything? Am I making sense? Because I feel like I'm just talking shit," Dean asked, and his words slurred a little.

"Your soul felt pure the way it always does. It felt warm and comforting. For all the pain you've been through Dean, your soul has always remained true," Cas said as he watched Dean go in and out of consciousness.

"Hmm… that's great, Cas. Stay with me," Dean murmured, before completely passing out. His head rocked back and forth and then fell onto Castiel's shoulder. Cas knew this was bound to happen so he wrapped his left arm around the human, while his eyes never left Dean, making sure he was going to be okay.


	7. HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chapter and if you haven't heard this song, you're missing out!! 
> 
> Mama, I'm coming home- Ozzy Ozbourne

That night, after Dean was well-rested, they decided there was no reason to delay things any further. Sam mixed all the other ingredients excluding the human soul (keeping that for last) with the help of Cas and Jack. Dean said his final goodbyes to Lucifer, who pulled Dean aside to speak to him privately.

"What's this about?" Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"Are you really that thick? This is about your angel, Castiel," Lucifer said, almost snarling.

"What about him?" Dean was now more confused than ever.

"It's very evident he cares deeply about you but you're too oblivious to realize it. You have a lovely angel perching over your shoulder. Tell him how you feel before it's too late." Lucifer said stumping Dean.

"I don't-" Dean started, not even knowing where he was going but was interrupted.

"Oh, come now, you can't fool me, I'm the devil after all," Lucifer grinned widely, "You didn't see the way he looked at you when he was breaking apart your soul for the spell. To see you in that much pain was torturous to him. And trust me, _I know torture_." Lucifer smirked, watching Dean get all flustered and helpless.

"He's just a friend, man," Dean muttered sheepishly but it was a pathetic attempt because Lucifer saw right through him.

"Sure," Lucifer said before walking back into the room where Cas and Jack were mixing up the rest of the ingredients.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Sam asked, lifting the bottle filled with a part of Dean's soul in his hand, ready to open it.

Jack nodded in response while Dean grabbed their duffle-bag. Lucifer waved to Jack, "see you around, kid." And Jack smiled and waved back with a huge grin on his face.

"It was… _nice_ to meet you Lucifer," Cas said, shaking hands with the devil.

"You too, angel. Take care of those lads, alright? They're a crazy bunch," Lucifer said.

Unexpectedly, he pulled Castiel in for a hug and whispered in his ear, "I know about your little feelings for Dean, angel. He's a good man- don't let him slip out of your hands." Lucifer pulled back and Cas sputtered out a little 'thanks' and looked down abashed.

Lucifer grinned widely, knowing full well what he was doing to both Cas and Dean. Maze would really flat out burn him on a stake if she found out that this is how the devil spent his time nowadays- trying to set up a human and an angel- both too stupid to realize that they were in love with their best friend.  
  
Sam opened the bottle and watched as the human soul simmered down and enter the mixture they had prepared. When the blue glimmer reached the bowl, it instantly created a crack in the open air in front of them facing the balcony. The rift was gleaming golden and stood there, silencing the entire room.

"Well, I'll be damned," Lucifer exclaimed, utterly star-struck.

"That's our queue. We'll see you around, Lucifer," Sam said, ready to step through.

"I best hope not. All the best, lads," Lucifer gave a little wave and watched the boys, one by one, step into the golden light and disappear.

\--

  
The boys fell into their universe. Sam, who had stepped through first, rolled down the hill but was able to swiftly find his footing. Dean and Castiel were less fortunate as they both tumbled down the hill with Dean landing directly on top of Cas with a loud thump.

"Jesus," Cas moaned, placing his hands on Dean's waist desperately trying to get him off but with little success.

Jack, meanwhile, also rolled down and landed beside Cas. The rift sealed behind them almost immediately, and Jack groaned with his face covered in the tawny, auburn coloured leaves of Autumn.

Cas shuddered when Dean's cheek brushed against his as Dean pushed up onto his elbows and their eyes met. Dean pretended like Cas's hands weren't on his waist so that he could function properly again.

"You're heavy Dean; get off me," Cas joked. Dean rolled his eyes humorously, smiling a little, and stood up. He offered a hand to Cas who accepted the help and let Dean assist him up, even though they both knew Castiel, an angel of the lord, did not need help getting up onto his feet. Cas hastily pulled his hand back and avoided Dean's gaze.

"So, we're back?" Jack asked with uncertainty in his voice. Sam looked around not knowing exactly what he was looking for until he found it. He spotted an impala on the driveway ahead of them and smiled knowingly, "yes, we are."

Dean followed Sam's eyes and saw Baby, his beautiful 1967 Chevrolet Impala. When they reached the car, Dean grazed his hands over the impala, "Oh sweetheart, how I've missed you."

\--

  
"Well that was certainly something," Sam said with a sigh, "I need a beer and a week of sleep."

"Tell me about it. Although I must say I prefer this version of Lucifer over our own," Cas replied thoughtfully.

Dean and Jack said their goodnights and took off to go to their rooms to clean up and crash for the night because they damn well deserved it.

Dean took a long shower while Cas checked up on Jack. He was tired and confused but overall the kid was doing fine. Jack told Cas about meeting Ella and her little maggot story which confused Cas immensely.

The angel then went to check up on Dean. He had freshly come out of the shower with floppy wet hair when Cas entered his room.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, without looking up.

"How are you holding up Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean now looked up at Cas's striking blue eyes, "Pretty good for someone who just had some of their soul ripped away from them and travelled across to a different reality." His sarcasm earned a soft smile from the angel.

"So, you feel the same as before?" Cas asked, eyeing Dean up and down.

Dean laughed, "yeah, I'm not going insane, I swear."

"Well, that's a relief. Let me know if you feel unwell. Dean, we need to talk about what happened over there," Cas said, coming closer. Dean instinctively stepped back.

"There's nothing to talk about really," Dean's tone immediately darkened as he turned away.

"Dean-" Cas started.

"Cas, I'm tired. Please just let this go," Dean begged. He turned around to find the angel only inches away from him. Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder firmly but gently, and went, "okay, Dean. But when you're ready to talk, I'm here." He knew Dean. The man had mastered the art of pushing away his feelings into the depths of his mind, and Cas knew he would have to be extremely patient if he wanted Dean to be more open with him. They were never eloquent at communication but lately, Cas noticed Dean was more straightforward.  
  
"Thanks," Dean replied. Cas let go, gave a small smile, and wandered out of the room. Dean finally let out the breath he had been holding onto the entire time.

Dean's mind wandered to the other world Lucifer, a charming and still powerful celestial being who loved to joke and mess around but was still true at heart. Lucifer and Chloe worked well together in the same way Dean and Cas did. Dean couldn't believe he just became good friends with an alternate world Lucifer in such a short period. But their job was crazy and their lives were weird, there was no doubt about that. But this- this little adventure sure was one to remember. 

Dean yawned and stretched his arms, pulling them up. He dried his hair as best as he could, turned off his lights and plunged into the pillow- drifting off to sleep the moment his head crashed into the soft fabric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official end of the story. I know it's a little soft for a finale but I'll be adding a crazy deancas centred sequel for the stans and some extra bonus scenes I had written for bants.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this little fic!! I hope after spn ends, one of the characters could make a surprise appearance in Lucifer (ahem Castiel singing) bc that would be epic! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!!  
> I hope everyone has a great day/night :) 
> 
> Nethmi, ourvelvetscars


	8. Sequel: the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having an angel rip away a small piece of your soul isn't something you can come back from easily and Dean Winchester is about to find out the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d e a n c a s r i s e
> 
> \--
> 
> song recommendation bc this song is so beautiful and it just reminds me of deancas so much:  
> Dust & Gold by Arrows to Athens

Castiel was resting and was stirred awake by a shrilling scream that echoed into his room. He immediately recognized it as Dean's voice. His heart froze in place but he managed to scramble out of bed, sprinting down the hall.

Castiel burst open the door to Dean's room and found Dean gripping the sheets in his sleep, yelling "NO, DON'T DO THIS!" at the top of his lungs. His knuckles were going white and tears were crawling out. Anyone who knew Dean fucking Winchester knew that this man did not shed tears, even if Death herself asked him to.

"Dean!" Castiel immediately went over to Dean shaking him. Dean didn't wake up but his screaming subdued.

_No no no, Dean, come on._

"Dean, it's me. You have to wake up," Cas said. He was so focused on Dean that he didn't see Jack and Sam hurriedly stumbling into the room.

"Cas, what's going on?" Sam asked, standing by the door.

"Dean won't wake up," Cas said, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes.

Sam came over and shook Dean the same way the angel did, but Dean remained eyes closed, with his chest rising up and down rapidly.

Dean, subconsciously, grabbed his brother's hand, " _Please,_ make it stop." Dean's voice was quiet and broken when he spoke. Castiel had only ever heard Dean speak like this once and only once. It was when Dean had tortured souls in hell, and he had gone to rescue the hunter. Castiel's hands went numb, and the whole room turned a few degrees cooler.

"Dean, it's me, Sam, you need to wake up," Sam tried again but it was useless, "Cas, what do we do?"

"Please, make it _end_ ," Dean begged in his sleep.

Castiel stood up going paler than ever.

_He's remembering._

"Cas?" Jack asked, going over to his father. Cas proceeded to stare at Dean, shell shocked. The walls Cas had built, in Dean's mind were breaking down.

It was _all_ breaking down. Cas looked over at Sam and Jack, who were both confused and scared.

"He's- he's remembering," Cas muttered.

"Please, don't hurt me. I can't take this anymore, _just let it all end_ ," Dean cried out again and squeezed Sam's hand. Sam held his brother close, trying to ease the pain. Cas remained frozen to the floor. His eyes were shut. He remembered Dean in hell, begging, to make it all stop. It was like he was re-reading it all from a script.

"Cas, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"When I- when I sieged hell to save Dean, he was broken. I built up strong walls in his mind to keep back the more ugly and harrowing memories of his time in hell. So, when he woke up, he remembered only _some_ of hell but not all of it. I erased any recollection he had of meeting me and put his soul and his body back together. Now since I went and tried to mess with his soul, it broke down the walls I built in his mind. He's remembering everything, all the suffering I tried to hide him from," Cas muttered. Sam stared at Cas speechless.

"How do we fix this? How do we wake him up?" Jack asked, but the angel didn't have an answer.

"Can you rebuild those walls?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, Sam. I'm sorry. I don't have that kind of power anymore. But…" Cas trailed off. He knelt on the other side of Dean's bed, opposite Sam. He took Dean's free hand in his.

"Maybe I can shift the pain," the angel said, closing his eyes. Cas tried to use his angel mojo to absorb and shift Dean's pain onto himself and it was almost unbearable. The pain hit him like a shit-ton of bricks. It weighed him down both physically and mentally.

After a while, he opened his eyes and gulped.

Dean's breathing had returned to normal and he was stirring.

"Cas, are you okay?" Jack asked. Castiel felt Dean's trauma pushing down on his chest. He couldn’t see any of Dean's traumatic memories, he just felt the strain of it all.

"I didn't know... it was this bad," Cas replied, still holding Dean's hand.

"Will you be okay?" Sam asked concerned. Cas nodded, trying to compose himself.

Dean coughed and started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open, and he was placid, staring up at the ceiling. They all watched him carefully. He turned his head to look at his brother holding his left hand, and the angel holding his right hand. Jack stood on the edge of Dean's bed, looking stunned.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" Dean asked. Cas let go of Dean.

"You're okay," Sam breathed and pulled Dean into a tight, bear hug.

If Dean wasn't confused before, he sure was now, "Of course, I am?"

Sam pulled away and explained everything that happened- but just very briefly.

Cas saw Dean inhale and their eyes met for a split second.

"Jack, Sam, can I talk to Cas alone?" Dean asked, after a moment of silent thinking. Sam and Jack nodded, and Jack wished him goodnight before leaving.

\--

The moment the door closed, Cas sighed and covered his face with his hands.

A wake of panic overcame Dean. He immediately rolled off the bed and went to Cas, hand at his shoulder.

"Cas, hey," Dean said, right before Castiel collapsed and his knees buckled under him. The pain and trauma that Cas shifted onto him were taking a toll. Dean held Cas, muttering a small "you're okay," and carefully placed the angel down on the edge of his bed. Cas didn't say anything; he was too busy trying to keep his breathing at a normal rate.

"Cas, look at me," Dean said, kneeling in front of the angel. Cas finally found the courage to look at Dean. There weren't any tears there, but Dean could see the pain stretched out on his face. Dean hugged Cas without thinking twice about it. Cas buried his face into Dean's neck. Dean felt Cas's tense muscles relax under his touch. Cas had been there for Dean on numerous occasions so now, it was time for Dean to be there for his friend.

Cas clenched Dean's shirt with his fists and pulled Dean closer to him.

 _Cas,_ Dean thought.

The broken angel pulled away, watching Dean earnestly.

"You're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you’re an idiot for doing this on your own and taking on my pain," Dean fired back.

 _Maybe that was a bit too harsh... Go easy on him, jerk,_ Dean's head screamed.

Cas stared down at his hands on his lap, "I was responsible for it."

"That's bullshit, Cas. This isn't on you. We needed some of my soul for the spell to get back home. It's nobody's fault, you hear me?" Dean said.

"No Dean, I meant- I was the one who put those walls up in the first place," Cas said. Cas saw the confused expression on Dean's face so he explained everything like how he told Sam and Jack only a few moments ago. Dean went "well shit" before going completely quiet. The silence was agonizing.

"Dean, I never imagined this would happen when I did what I did. I didn't think we would even become this close. Or that I would even still be alive," Cas said inaudibly.

"Then why did you do it? Apocalypse Cas was all work and no play- daddy's little perfect soldier. You didn't give two shits about what happened to me back then. You even threatened to send my dumb ass back to hell. So, why bother keeping this trauma away from me?" Dean asked. It was the one question Cas had hoped he wouldn't ask.

"You know why," he replied, almost whispering.

"No, really I don't. Tell me," Dean pushed but his voice was gentle. His eyes tried to meet Cas's but the angel just avoided his gaze altogether.

After a moment of brutal silence, Cas murmured, "because I saw the good in you. I saw why my father had chosen you to be the _righteous man_ and all that."

Dean had been hoping for a different answer but he kept his mouth shut.

However, Cas wasn't done, "I will always do my best to keep you safe, Dean."

Dean felt a weird feeling of warmth and comfort, "I know."

The angel finally looked up and their eyes met. Dean felt like Cas was staring into his probably broken and fractured soul. There was a heat that travelled up Dean's spine and all over his body. It was always like this when he looked at Cas, or especially when he would catch Cas staring at _him._ Nevertheless, Dean didn't have the strength to keep going back and forth with Cas like this. Every time he thought they were going somewhere, Cas would take a completely different turn in the opposite direction, and it was exhausting. He was about to stand up when he felt Cas's soft but worn out hands grab him, and he looked down at them.

"Yeah?" He asked. Cas stood up to meet Dean at eye level.

"There's something else I need to tell you," Cas said. Dean could feel nervous energy radiating off the angel.

"Listen, Cas, we don't have all night and we're both drained. If there's something you need to tell me, go right ahead," he was finished.

"Okay yes. It's just- I-," Cas stuttered, "I admire you, Dean. I always have. That's why I didn't want you to go through this pain back then and now. I was always drawn to you."

 _Shit shit shit shit._ This was really happening huh?

Dean's mind was spiralling and he didn't know what to do or say. The only thing he could focus on was Cas holding his hand and how fucking _good_ it felt.

"I am aware that you don't feel that way towards me or well- you know men. But that's okay. I'll always be your friend and even to be your friend, to be by your side, is an honour in itself," Castiel rambled, shifting his weight from his left leg to his right.

"Listen-" Dean started.

"Dean, really, I'm okay with us being just friends-"

"Cas, will you shut up for a bit," Dean sighed and Cas stopped blabbering, "How would you know what I feel _if you never ask_?"

Cas's face flushed.

"I like you too," it was a simple phrase but it took everything in Dean to get it out, "and for your information, I like men _and_ women. It really doesn't matter to me what kind of shit you've got hiding down under."

"Well, this is new," Cas said, forming a small smile. His shoulders slackened.

"For you and me both, sister. But Cas, thank you," Dean felt that thank you was _long_ overdue, "thank you for not only saving me countless amounts of times on a daily basis but thank you for being there for me through this fucking crazy ride. You've always done what you thought was best for me and Sam. I've never had anyone care for me the way you do, to be fucking honest. I mean, I have Sam but he's my brother. It's in his job description to look after my 2 brain cells when I can't. And my dad, well, he never fucking cared about what happened to me. Everyone else in my life that I cared about either got hurt or died." Dean sighed because as morbid as it was, it was true. Every single word.

"Your father mistreated you, countless amount of times. It wasn't fair what he put you through Dean," Cas tilted his head, "He forced you to be a soldier, just as I was. He abused you and hurt you and I will never forgive him for that." Cas's blood was starting to boil at the mere thought of John Winchester abusing his eldest and training them both, to be soldiers.

Dean smirked as he watched Cas frown, "I like this new defensive Castiel."

 _He's so fucking cute when he gets mad,_ Dean thought.

Cas rolled his eyes before saying, "I'm serious, Dean. You deserved better than that."

"Thanks, Cas."

"So, what now?" Cas asked.

"Well, for one, I would like my hands back," Dean said laughing when Cas blushed and let go of Dean's hand, "I don't know what's next for us Cas, but one thing I know is that I'm so fucking glad we had this conversation."

Cas smiled warmly, "me too, Dean." Cas slowly put his hands on Dean's face and smiled. It was a single gesture but it was comforting. Everything with Cas was about to change, and although it made Dean nervous, he was excited. Dean pulled Cas into another hug because he loved the feeling of Castiel's arms around him. Dean felt another presence around him, something his human vision couldn't perceive which he assumed was Cas's wings wrapping around him.

"Don't you dare tell Sam we had this conversation," Dean muttered into the angel's ears, "he's going to think I'm a sappy 12-year-old."

Dean felt Cas's shoulders move up and down as he laughed.

"I won't tell a soul."


	9. Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation for this chapter: 
> 
> Catch by TJ Stafford
> 
> ..
> 
> -long chapter!  
> -deancas established  
> -last part to the small sequel  
> -just enjoy the damn fluff

Dean and Cas had been together for a week now. They were taking it slow because Dean did not want to fuck this up- not with Cas. Dean finally found the balls to tell Sam and Jack who were thrilled and elated, especially Sam, who had put up with the two of them pining for each other for nearly 10 years.

Team Free Will was out to hunt a wendigo, whom Sam and Dean despised. Wendigoes were smart sons of bitches. They were fast, well hidden, and could only be killed by fire. They arrived at the burger joint in town at around 8 pm, after Jack complained about how he was starving his ass off.

They entered the booth and a young attractive waitress with gorgeous wavy black hair approached them.

Sam, Dean and Jack placed their orders. The waitress kept glancing back at Cas, smiling warmly, and it started to irritate Dean.

"And what about you, sweetheart?" she asked, clearly not noticing how close Dean and Cas were sitting together.

Cas stammered, "I- a glass of water, thank you." She nodded, smiled and walked away.

"Oh, come _on_ ," Dean muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Sam smirked, trying his damn best not to turn it into a full-on grin. Jack seemed unbothered.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" the Nephilim boy asked.

"We hunt this fucker down in broad daylight when it's resting, rescue the hostages and light it's ass on fire," Dean said, fake smiling.

"Do we know where it's nesting?" Cas asked, unsure.

"We have a vague idea of the area, so tomorrow we'll split up and search the forest. Can't be too far," Sam said.

After a while, the same waitress arrived with their orders. She tried making small talk with the boys, especially Castiel, but Cas just replied with one word or short answers. She didn't get the very obvious hint that Cas was uninterested and already taken.

Dean saw Cas shift uncomfortably, his shoulders were tensed and unmoving.

"You forgot his water," Dean growled. She looked at him unpleasantly, right on time to see Dean visibly hold Cas's hands in his. She stared at him for a while, and then apologised, and fast-walked away.

"You good, Cas?" Dean asked. He untangled their hands and placed his hand on the angel's thighs, under the table, instead. Cas nodded silently and muttered a small "thank you" to Dean.

The waitress arrived with Cas's glass of water, apologised again and departed, leaving Dean oddly satisfied.

After they had their meals, they found a cheap motel to crash in. They paid for 2 small rooms: one with 2 single beds and one with a double bed and you can guess who slept where.

Sam and Jack retreated to their room. Jack didn't sleep much so he let Sam wash up first. Sam grunted, got cleaned up, and crashed into the pillow before Jack could even close the bathroom door.

In the other room, Dean stretched his arms over his head. He pulled out a plain burgundy T-shirt and stumbled into the bathroom.

When Dean returned, he found Cas laid out on the bed and his eyes peeled to the small TV screen. They were playing season seven of Game of Thrones (aka one of the best seasons in Dean's opinion).

"Why do people love sex so much? There's so much sex on this show," Castiel muttered to no one in particular.

Dean laughed, placing his clothes on the rack, "move over, feathers." Cas shifted to make room for Dean on his right side.

"I don't understand man's obsession with sex. It's just a process of reproduction," Cas continued, doing his confused head tilt.

Dean grinned idiotically, "Oh trust me, sweetheart, you'll understand one day."

This got Cas's attention but he just rolled his eyes anyway, "Maybe one day you can show me. Anyways, you should sleep."

"Not tired," Dean replied. Cas had his arm around Dean so Dean snuggled closer.

"Dean, you haven't been sleeping much lately. You haven't been eating properly either. What's going on?" Cas asked, turning off the TV. The room fell into a cold silence.

Dean looked at his angel for a second, wondering whether to say "I'm fine" again or to tell the truth this time. But Cas knew when he was lying, he always did. And most of the time, Cas just let it slide because he knew not to push Dean too much.

"I'm honestly not sure, Cas. I just feel _wrong_. I feel better now that you're here, but there's this darkness I can't fucking shake off," Dean mumbled, staring at his hands on his lap.

"I know. I feel it too. Ever since I took on your pain, I can feel it withering inside. Your soul is still trying to heal. You need to rest and give it some time," Cas said softly.

Dean shook his head.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Cas asked, picking up on Dean's anxiety and got right to the point.

Dean clenched and unclenched his fists, knowing full well he couldn't hide anything from Cas, even if he tried.

"I've been having nightmares. Hell, dad, losing you, losing Sam, Lucifer, Michael, the apocalypse- the whole clusterfuck," Dean said. He looked up at Cas, who had the most sympathetic look on his face.

"Do you wanna talk about it? Maybe it'll help," Cas said carefully.

"Not really. It's just crap I tried to bury inside coming back up and haunting my ass- so you know, the usual," Dean replied monotonously, shutting off again. Cas hated it when Dean closed off like this but it was his natural defence mechanism.

"And what about you?" Dean asked, "you were the dumbass that decided to bravely take on my shit. How are _you_ doing?"

Cas smiled gently, "Better. I feel like I can breathe again. I think... this... us... it's good for us. It works. Being with you is like a breath of fresh air I didn't know I needed." Dean stared at Cas like he just won the lottery. And you know what, maybe he did.

"You're so sappy sometimes, you know that?" Dean said.

"Yeah alright, shut up. Just try to get some rest alright? I'm gonna be right here," Cas said. Dean nestled into the angel, wrapping his legs around Cas and placing his head on his Cas's chest.

"Dean," Cas said causing Dean to look up. _His eyes are so fucking blue,_ Dean's mind raced.

Cas bent his head a little to place a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. His hands were tight around Dean's waist. Sometimes Dean wanted to kick himself in the head because he could have had this with Cas a long ass time ago if he hadn't been so blind.

"Goodnight Cas. Wake me up early tomorrow," Dean said. Cas agreed and turned off the lights on the left side of the bed.

\--

The next morning, the boys drove over to the forest where they had heard a "supernatural unholy being" had been inhabiting the forest. Sam and Dean paired up, as did Cas and Jack, and they split up. Both teams brought lighters and flares with them.

Sam and Dean trekked through the forest, leaves crunching in their wake.

"Dude, look at this shit," Dean said, lifting the leftover skin of a dead rabbit. It was fresh, and it reeked.

Sam floundered, "Ew Dean. Put that down. We must be close though."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "you've seen headless people, monsters and the devil _himself_ and this- this is what makes you squirm?"

"Shut up, Dean. Anyways let's talk about you and Cas. Things look like they're going well," Sam switched the conversation. _He's making small talk again, oh no._

"Yeah. We're good," Dean responded.

"Y'all had sex yet?" Sam asked, grinning. Dean sent silent daggers at his brother that said: _Don't make me cut all of your god damn precious locks of hair._

"Sammy, I swear to god, I will light _you_ on fire," Dean hissed but Sam continued to chuckle, "and no not yet. We're taking things slow."

"That's good. Cas is good for you. Actually, you're both good for each other-" Sam stopped abruptly.

There was a yell and a very loud "HELP!" which both Sam and Dean recognised was Jack's voice. Dean surged forward but Sam caught his arm, tugging him back, "they can mimic human voices remember? This could be a trap."

Dean cursed.

Sam and Dean approached the area where they heard the voice. The forest swayed with the wind as they moved against it

They heard the sound of leaves bristling and both pulled out their guns. A worried Castiel stepped out into the light through the brushy leaves, "Guys. Jack is gone."

They lowered their guns.

"This ain't no trap," Dean gritted his teeth, "that fuckhead has him, hasn't he?" Cas nodded, biting his lips.

"Damnit," Sam cursed. He led the way through the forest with Dean and Cas following behind him. Every time they heard a noise, Dean swished his gun at it.

After a few minutes of trudging through the muddy forest, they arrived at a small cottage. There was a door leading to an underground basement.

"This is it," Sam said sure.

"Sammy check the house. Cas and I will check down here," Dean said, already pulling on the door handle.

"Wait, Dean, are you sure you guys will be okay?" Sam asked concerned. Dean nodded.

"I'll look out for him," Cas said. Dean was struggling to pull open the door. Cas asked Dean to step aside and pulled the door right off its hinges effortlessly.

"Damn, impressive," Dean said.

"I'll show you what's impressive later tonight," Cas teased, giving Dean a side-eye. Dean grinned, going pale red.

"Jesus Christ. That's it, I'm leaving," Sam said, throwing his hands in the air. Dean's smirk grew.

Dean and Cas stepped down to the basement very quietly and slowly, careful not to set anything off. It was dark and the only source of light was the sun rays peeping through the cracks from the roof above them.

"Jack?" Cas whispered into the dark abyss.

"Cas? Dean?" A very familiar voice called out to them.

Cas was about to step forward when Dean caught him by the arm and pushed him back. He saw the dark, tall, and slim creature standing in the corner, hidden in the darkness. It growled.

"Find Jack and the other hostages," Dean whispered into Cas's ears.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you," Cas hissed back.

"Cas, please. Trust me."

"Don't die".

"Can't promise anything, love," Dean joked. He waited until Cas quietly slipped out and shuffled towards Jack, before shouting, "over here asshat! You want this sweet piece of ass? Well, come and get it!" The wendigo shrieked before it lunged into Dean. Dean ducked and whirled around expertly, grabbing the lighter out of his pocket.

"Let's dance."

\--

Cas was stumbling in the dark as he tried to make his way over to Jack.

"Are you hurt?" He immediately asked. Jack shook his head. Cas untied him quickly and checked up on the boy.

"The other hostages are over there," Jack said, glancing over at Dean who just got thrown across the room. Cas stared for a second too, before he pulled himself out his stupor, and went over to the other hostages: a young boy and girl maybe about eight years old, and a girl around nineteen. Castiel helped untie the rest of the hostages.

He saw an opening to the door of the basement and ushered them all out. Just as the hostages rushed out, Sam entered.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked, panicking. At the same time, there was a loud growl and a huge thump. Sam and Cas looked back at the wendigo wide-eyed. Dean was laying on the floor, blood gushing out of his chest and he was not moving. Cas's breath hitched as he watched Dean's blood settle on the floor.

"Jack, stay with the rest of the hostages, and call the police," Cas ordered as he strained his eyes away from Dean, and Jack obliged.

Sam sprinted into the face of danger as he always did. He grabbed the flare out of his jacket pocket, "hey ugly." He smirked at the wendigo, grabbing his attention.

Cas raced over to Dean. He seized the hunter in his arms, pulling him up onto his feet, but Dean was completely unconscious. Dean's knees gave in and he collapsed. Cas couldn't carry Dean away on his own unless he was to carry him bridal-style. Cas considered this for a second and then thought, _screw it._

Castiel carried Dean Winchester out of the scary dark basement in his arms, bridal-style. Dean's head lolled onto Cas's chest.

The angel exited the basement and laid Dean down on the soft earth below them.

Sam, meanwhile, swooped under the wendigo, lighting the flare as he moved. He threw the lighted flare at the deformed creature, who wailed and screamed as it burned. The fire was blinding white.

Sam covered his eyes, but he could imagine how the fire engulfed the creature as it devoured him into nothing but ashes.

Sam stepped out of the basement to find Cas kneeling beside Dean, and Jack trying to calm down a crying young boy.

"Cas, Jack, get Dean back to the motel and heal him. I'll stay with the kids until the police arrive," Sam ordered. Jack agreed and helped Cas move Dean into the Impala, and they drove off.

\--

Cas and Jack placed Dean down on the mattress. Cas gently took off Dean's shirt in one swift movement. The blood had stopped pouring out of his chest but the wound was there, larger than normal.

Cas pressed two fingers onto Dean's forehead but couldn't heal him.

"Cas?" Jack asked very confusedly.

"I can't heal him. His body is refusing my grace. I don't understand..." Cas trailed off.

"Let me try," Jack said, and he placed his left hand on Dean's forehead. The light travelled from Jack's hands to Dean's face, and they watched as Dean's wound healed completely.

"Thank you, Jack," Cas said, sincerely grateful, "you should get washed up and rest. I'll text Sam to bring some food when he's coming. You've done enough."

Jack smiled kindly before leaving the room.

Castiel didn't understand why Dean had rejected his grace, but he suspected it had something to do with the fact that he was the one to break Dean's walls, mess with Dean's soul and shift his pain onto him. Maybe Dean's body had finally had enough. It's like the universe was sneering at them. The moment Dean and Cas get together is the moment Cas is unable to heal Dean.

Cas took one of the clean towels and cleaned the blood off Dean's chest and the rest of his body. He kicked off Dean's shoes and took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. He pulled up the covers over the hunter, watching him as he slept soundlessly.

\--

When Dean woke up, he was shivering cold.

"Fucking hell," he moaned. He opened his eyes, waiting a moment for his vision to adjust, and saw his angel flipping through one of his books.

"Hey, feathers," Dean grunted, "can you turn the damn AC down? I'm freezing my balls off over here."

Cas's eyes light up as he saw Dean trying to sit upright.

"You're awake!" He smiled and then proceeded to reduce the AC.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, now trying to walk. The blood spewed into his head a little too fast, causing Dean to sway and almost fall over.

"Woah, I got you," Cas said. He grappled Dean by his waist and let him sit on the edge of the bed.

"You were hurt."

"Thanks for patching me up then," Dean said, automatically assuming it was Cas who healed him.

Cas looked down, upset, "it wasn't me. I couldn't heal you. It was Jack."

Dean said "oh." before he pressed his palms into his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Why couldn't you heal me?" Dean questioned.

"Take a wild guess," Cas said, bitterly. Dean looked up at Cas who had the sourest look on his face.

"Come here, and sit on my lap, angel," Dean said. Cas did just as he was ordered, swinging his legs around Dean.

"We'll figure this out, okay?" Dean was gentle, but he saw that it was useless. Cas was daunted.

"I just feel helpless. It's my job to keep you safe- to protect you. What's the point of being with you, if I can't do this _one_ thing for you," Cas grumbled. Dean snaked his hands around Cas's waist inside his coat.

"This ain't your fault, Cas. This is beyond our control. But we'll do what we can," Dean rustled into Cas's ear as he lightly nibbled on it, "and you know damn well there's no such thing as 'being safe' when it comes to our jobs."

"I need you to be okay, Dean," Cas said. His voice was quiet and small. His hands draped around Dean. Cas moaned when Dean started placing soft kisses down his jawline and neck.

"I'm okay, Cas. I always am," Dean muttered back. Dean pulled back searching for something in Cas's eyes. Cas still looked unsettled, so Dean kissed him, nice and slow. Lately, most of their kisses were like this: gentle, reassuring and filled with so much love.

Dean wasn't big on words or making grand gestures. But he was trying. He was trying to show Cas how much he really meant to him and how much Dean needed him. It wasn't easy- but he was damn well _trying_.

Dean pulled Cas closer to him by his belt and deepened the kiss. His tongue explored Cas as if he didn't know the ins and outs of Castiel's mouth already. Dean yanked Cas's trenchcoat off and started undoing his tie. Cas didn't protest one bit when Dean started to unbutton Cas's white shirt skillfully. Cas broke off the kiss as he moaned and fell into the other man.

Once Cas's shirt was off and Dean had spent several minutes admiring the angel's chest, Dean's hands tugged on Castiel's trousers, starting to undo his belt. Cas stopped him hesitantly.

"Dean..." Cas said nervously.

"Hey, it's okay. We can stop." Dean carefully moved his hands away.

Castiel blushed blood-red before going, "it's just- I'm not-"

Dean smiled, "don't worry about it, Cas. We'll go at your pace. Hey, look at me." Dean cupped Cas's face and brought the angel's eyes back up to meet his.

"You need to rest, Dean," Cas said quietly.

"Damn straight I do," Dean laughed.

"There's nothing straight about you," Cas replied meekly. Dean laughed harder crinkling his eyes.

"I love you, Dean," Cas said. It was unexpected, but somehow still felt natural. Dean was, of course, taken aback.

"Cas- I-" Dean stuttered because it was much harder for him to get those stupid little three words out than it had been for Cas.

"It's okay. I know."

Dean sighed and let his heavy head fall into Castiel's chest.


	10. BONUS SCENE: the unholy trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil, an angel and Heaven's most despised human being: the unholy trinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: a form of self-harm and minor panic attack
> 
> -  
> This picks up after they find the spell to re-open the rift.

Castiel stared out from the balcony, admiring the city below when he heard some footsteps following close behind.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lucifer asked, leaning along the glass edge copying the angel.

"Yes, it is." Cas fiddled with his fingers.

"Castiel, can I ask you something?" Lucifer asked, his rings tapping on the glass gripped in his hand.

"Sure."

"How exactly did you and Dean meet? You're both very different people, but somehow... you work well together," Lucifer said, thoughtfully.

Cas hesitated before looking at Lucifer, "I met Dean when I rescued him from hell." He said it with the most deadpan expression, which threw Lucifer off completely.

Lucifer choked on his bourbon, "what?!"

"You heard right," Cas said, now smiling because of how insane it all sounded, "Dean was in hell, and I was asked to save him. A few other angels and I stormed in, and I managed to rescue him. But it was too late. Dean was already tormenting souls; I couldn't get to him fast enough."

"Well, that's... interesting..." Lucifer said, not knowing how to top that.

"Dean doesn't remember any that though. I erased his memory so that he didn't have any recollection of meeting me in hell. We officially met at a barn, and then Dean went stabbed me in the chest,"

Lucifer howled with laughter, "did he really?"

This caused Cas's smile to widen, "yeah, he was a little shit. He still is."

"You admire him." It wasn't a question, it was an observation.

After a quiet moment, Cas replied with, "what makes you think that?"

"It's the way you talk about him. My brother, Amenadiel, says I look like an utter lovestruck fool when I talk about Chloe. You have the same look. You would do anything to keep Dean safe, wouldn't you?" Lucifer asked, as images of Chloe dying in the hospital flashed in his mind. Lucifer had willingly gone to hell, to save the detective. It wouldn't seem like a big deal, but Lucifer wasn't particularly fond of hell. He had dreaded going back, but Chloe's life was at stake.

"Yes, I would. And you admire Chloe?" Castiel threw the question back at him.

"I do. But it's- complicated," Lucifer grunted, "she has come to terms with the fact that I'm the devil and _all that,_ but there's still tension between us. Human emotions are too complex for me, honestly."

"Tell me about it," Cas shook his head. There were many times when he had thought the exact same thing. The angel and the devil stood side by side, chatting about their supernatural lives that only they could relate to.

\--

Dean tried to sleep, twisting and turning on Lucifer's bed, but it was useless. He pulled on his hair and smothered his face with his hands. He checked his watch and groaned when he saw the "05:45 am" flashing in his face. So yesterday, they figured out the spell to get them back home but this time, the stakes were high. I mean, the stakes were _always_ high because they were the god damn Winchesters, but somehow this felt worse.

Dean stood up, stretching silently, careful not to wake up Jack on the other side of the bed and Sam on the floor.

_Where the hell was Lucifer?_ He thought.

Dean stepped out into Lucifer's living room, and his question was answered. Lucifer and Castiel were out on the balcony- one with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He watched them both quietly. An angel and the devil himself- it was a strange sight to observe.

"Hey, fellas," Dean said, approaching them.

Cas turned around first, "Dean, why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Lucifer passed over his drink, which Dean gladly accepted, and took a swing of.

"Your angel was just telling me about how he rescued you from hell," Lucifer said, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, not this again," Dean sighed, exasperatedly, "what a _wonderful_ place to make new friends, huh?" His sarcasm earned him a grin from Lucifer.

"It seems so," the devil said, cheekily, "you stabbed him when you first met Castiel, didn't you?"

"Cas, what _didn't_ you tell him?" Dean asked. Cas bit his lips, now troubled.

"Is that how you show your love, Dean? So, it was love at first sight, huh?" Lucifer pressed further, his smirk growing.

Dean rolled his eyes, practically ignoring everything Lucifer just said, "Listen, Cas is an acquired taste, but we hit it off pretty fast." Dean joked, and placed his arm on Cas's shoulders, easily.

"You should go back to sleep," Cas said, watching Dean earnestly.

"I just told you, I can't sleep, dude," Dean complained.

"Well, you can hang out here with us, then." Lucifer relaxed his shoulders, "Dear old Castiel was telling me all about you little journeys together."

Dean gave Cas a questioning look, "I didn't know you two were close?"

"He's a real angel, ain't he?" Lucifer laughed. Dean couldn't stop himself from smiling widely. Dean moved his gaze from Lucifer to out to the open illuminated sky.

"I'm actually going to miss you guys," Lucifer pouted.

Cas raised his eyebrows.

"No, really. You're a good bunch of people, and that kid, he's an interesting one. But this isn't your home," Lucifer said with a sigh. Dean and Cas remained silent.

"I'm gonna go out. I have some shit to take care of. Be back later," Lucifer sang, as he waved and exited.

"He's a real piece of work, huh?" Dean asked, watching Lucifer leave. Cas agreed. The night wind howled against them, and the chill smacked them in the face. Dean's hands were freezing, and trembling when the glass slipped out of his hands and shattered on the ground. Dean yanked his whole body back in shock. This man has faced the end of the world but nearly shits his pants when a glass breaks.

"Fucking hell," Dean cursed, bending down to pick up the pieces. He was crouching down, trying to pick up a small glass shard.

Cas helped him but Dean, in classic Dean style, accidentally cut his palm while trying to pick up one of the pieces.

"FUCK," he hissed, tugging his hand back. He examined the cut, it wasn't large, but it was deep.

"Here, let me see," Cas said, taking Dean's hand.

When Dean winces, Cas just replies with, "stop whining, Dean. You've faced worse." Dean gave him a blank expression, unimpressed.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," Dean snapped back. Dean couldn't stay annoyed at Cas for too long, because the feeling of Cas's gentle fingers touching his rougher and already worn out ones, was sending heat and fire down his body.

"Let me heal you," Cas said. Dean saw the angel's eyes glow blue for a split second before he felt a cool soothing chill, travel from his fingertips, up to his arm. He recognised it as Castiel's grace. Dean was always amazed and impressed with Cas's abilities because he would always forget Cas was an actual _angel_.

The wound healed perfectly, good as new. Dean looked at his hand, forming a fist. He no longer felt any pain.

"Thanks, angel," he said, quietly. Cas shrugged it off. He returned Dean's hand to him and offered to clean up the mess. Dean did what he could, careful not to cut his hand open again, and let Cas clean up the rest. Dean stared at the floor, suddenly his world began to cave in. Something triggered in his mind and quickly, Dean's vision began to blur in and out with his heart racing faster than usual.

When the Cas returned, Dean was pacing up and down the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, sensing Dean's agitation.

"Nothing, I'm just- anxious. About tomorrow, the spell, and everything," Dean said, suddenly starting to panic. What if the spell didn't work? What if they couldn't get the piece of the soul? What if the rift didn't reopen? What if they got stuck here? Would anyone notice they were gone? Claire? Donna? Jody? His mind was spiralling, and it was getting really hard to breathe. His heart palpitations increased, and everything just felt _wrong._

He looked down at his hand, the place where the cut should have been. Dean squeezed his hands, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand, trying to feel any kind of physical pain that could distract him from the shithole his mind was twisting into. The pressure he exerting was almost enough to draw blood. 

Cas noticed what Dean was doing and immediately went to his side.

"Dean, hey, don't," Cas reopened Dean's fists. They stared at each other for a split second, and Cas saw a broken soul staring back at him.

"Cas, I'm... scared. What if I can't get you guys back home?" Dean asked quietly, trying to keep his focus on Cas, and only Cas.

"This isn't _your_ responsibility, alright? We're gonna work it out together, all of us. You need to stop beating yourself up for everything," Cas said carefully.

"What's happening to me, Cas?" Dean asked, now gasping as if his trachea had constricted, and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Dean, you need to breathe. Look at me," Cas said, maintaining steady eye contact, "Hey, _look at me_. You're gonna be just fine. You need to breathe, Dean." The hunter nodded, trying to be strong. He gripped Castiel's arm, trying to inhale and exhale. Breathing got easier by the second, but it still felt like there was a bag of bricks crushing his chest. Cas held Dean's shoulder tightly, never daring to take his eyes off the hunter.

After a while, Dean straightened his back, wiping the tears off, "what the fuck just happened?"

"I think you had a small panic attack," Cas replied.

"What? I don't get... panic attacks," Dean said.

"It's okay, it's just your body reacting to stress. You've been through a lot; it's perfectly understandable," Cas responded.

Dean was exhausted like all his energy had been drained. There was a light irradiating the horizon, indicating the sun was about to haul itself out of the sea of city lights. He pulled the angel into a hug and buried his face into Castiel's neck.

"You're gonna be okay, Dean."

Dean hugged Cas tighter and watched the sun rise above the horizon, painting the sky with pale exuberant morning colours. Cas was right, as he always was. He was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The End.  
> Just wanted to add a cute little bonus scene before wrapping it all up.  
> I hope this small fic was interesting and fun to read!  
> Thank you for reading and for your support, it means the world!  
> All my love,  
> Nethmi (ourvelvetscars)


End file.
